paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Howling Easter Pains
The Easter special in the Howling Pains series created by RockytheEco-pup and Chaseisonthecase. Series List: Howling Pains (series) Summary To be done Characters * Wolf Chase * Rocky * Marshall * Randal(Wolf pup) * Rex(Wolf pup) * Alexandra(Wolf pup) * Female Wolf Story Chapter One:Easter Morning! It was a warm Easter morning in Adventure Bay, most of the pups were sleeping in after helping Mayor Goodway with decorating Easter eggs again, all except Wolf Chase. Wolf chase: need any more help Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: no Chase but thanks for saving the Easter egg hunt again! Wolf chase: no problem today is my wolf pups first Easter I can't wait for them to play and me with Rocky Mayor Goodway: Aww how sweet! Wolf chase: I know ill dress up as an Easter bunny and surprise them by leaving eggs around the zoo and then letting them find them with Rocky Mayor Goodway: Aww sounds cute! Anyways, I got to go. Chickaleta needs to find her Easter basket Wolf chase: bye (he heads to rocky's pup house) Rocky: zzz Wolf chase: (shakes him) Rocky! Rocky: (mumbles) No I don't want to take a bath! You can't make me! Wolf chase: not that although you need one I need you to come later today at the zoo to find eggs with my wolf pups Rocky: Hmm?.....Okay Wolfie! Wolf chase: also I need to borrow an Easter bunny costume Rocky: I got one here in my truck that someone threw away. Why trash it when you can stash it? Wolf chase: thanks (puts it on) how do I look? (eats a carrot) Rocky: Like a scary Bugs Bunny Wolf chase: grrr...... Anyway.....Bye! (hops towards the zoo) Rocky: I'm surprised he remembers that dance from last Easter Chapter Two:Creepy Bunny Meanwhile at the zoo Randal: I can't wait! Daddy is visiting today! Rex: yea I missed him why do you always have to wear that? Randal: it reminds me of Uncle Rocky! I wanna be an Eco-wolf when I grow up! He's my hero! Alexandra: I wanna be like daddy I wonder when is he supposed to be here? Randal: I don't know. I heard today is a special holiday Rex: I wonder what it is wait did you guys hear that? Randal: I think so Soon the wolf pups spotted what looks like a giant bunny leaving decorated eggs everywhere Randal: W.....w...what is that? Alexandra: (hides behind Randal) I don't know it looks scary! Randal: Should we get Mom? Rex: no it could hurt her Randal: What do we do then? Alexandra : lets get rid of him he is probably trying to bomb the zoo with those egg like things Randal: That would be very bad! This is our home Rex: yea lets get rid of the creepy looking bunny (shivers) he is creepy with those big teeth Randal: He looks like he could eat a pup in one bite Alexandra: and that deformed tail like cotton thing lets get out and get rid of him Randal: Sounds good! Green means go! Hehehehe Alexandra: lets go stop crime ! (opens the cage) Randal: Haven't been outside since Dad took us sledding Rex: well do you want this bunny creep to explode our home? Randal: No... Rex: well lets go (exits the habitat) Randal: Rex I got a question Rex: yes? Randal:Why does it look like a forest in our area? Rex: I don't know look there he is how should we get rid of him? Randal: I don't know Wolf chase: soon I'll be heading to the wolf den they will be so surprised Randal: He....he's coming to our den? Alexandra: I got an idea lets put traps for him to make him go away (she places a mouse trap in a bush) Randal: What if someone else falls for the trap? Rex: well it looks like he places those egg shaped bombs in it so I think there is a chance lets hide he is coming! Randal: (hides behind the Zoo map) Rex:(hides behind a poster) Randal: Here he comes! Alexandra: (hides in curtain ) Wolf chase: (he places an egg in a bush and it gets caught in his paw ) ouch! Randal: (whispers) Let's attack! Rex: (whispers) not yet I also placed another trap to it plus asked the elephant a favor Randal: what is it? Wolf chase: (he trips on a paint bucket) aw.....now im green! Randal: (giggles) Soon the elephant shoots water at him Wolf chase: augh..! Alexandra: hehe Randal: Reminds me of Uncle Rocky! Wolf chase: got...to get to wolf den.... Rex: uh oh he is still coming! Randal: Let's stop him once and for all before he gets to Mom! Alexandra: I got an idea and if it fails we attack him Randal: What is it? Chapter Three:Wrong Den!!! Alexandra: (she switches rotates the signs pointing the wolf den somewhere else) there he will be lost and never find us Randal: Yay! Wolf chase: ugh...(gets up) now lets see...wolf den oh that way (soon he walks and enters a lion den)Pups guess what I...i....i.. Lion: (growls) Wolf chase: AHHHHHH!!! (runs) Lion: (chases him) Wolf chase: in not a delicious bunny!!!! (trips) ugh I hate his costume Lion: (chases him until Chase leaves the habitat) Wolf chase: (parts of his costume was a bit ripped) got to ....get to ...wolf den....(walks) Part Randal: it didn't work! Rex: lets go to our den and when he enters attack him Randal: ok (runs to their den) Soon all the wolf pups return to their den and wait for the evil creepy bunny to enter Randal: (hides) Wolf chase: (enters wolf den) p.....p.(out of breath) Randal: Attack! (Charges at Chase) Alexandra: (goes and bites chase) Rex: (tackles him) Wolf chase : ahhh! Help! Honey! Female Wolf: (pulls the pups off Chase and growl at them to stop and they do) Wolf chase: (pants)....i...carrots(faints) Rex: dad? Randal: Daddy? Uh-oh Alexandra: oh.... Soon rocky enters the den Randal: Uncle Rocky!!!! (Tackles him licking his face) Rocky: hehehe! Hey pups! Wolf chase: zzzz(in his torn worn out green painted wet bunny costume) Rocky: What happened to your father? Rex: well...... Randal: You see.... Alexandra: we thought he was an evil creepy bunny trying to bomb the zoo.... Rocky: Don't you pups know about Easter? They all nod no Rocky explains Easter to the pups Rex: oh but why was dad a creepy Easter bunny I thought there supposed to be cute? Rocky: He wanted to dress up like that for Easter and for you pups. Speaking of which, I got a surprise for you pups! Alexandra: yes? Chapter Four:Easter Egg Hunt He gives them each bunny ear headbands. Randal: hehehehe! We look like bunnies too! Rex: yea (hops) should we take out dad to the hospital thing? Randal: No, I think he just needs to wake up Soon the wolf pups lick their dad Wolf chase: huh...ow.... Randal: Hi Daddy! (Hugs him) Wolf chase: happy Easter ....ow Randal: Sorry Daddy.... Wolf chase: what ..happened Randal: We accidentally hurt you with our traps, sent you to the Lion's den, and attacked you when you found us. Oh and we sprayed you with water and green paint. We are bad pups..... Wolf chase: well that's what I get for not explaining what Easter is first to all of you....can someone bring Marshall please Rocky: I'm on it! (Returns 10 minutes later with Marshall) Marshall: Whats up Mr. Wolf? Hehehehe Wolf chase: hey rocky go take the pups to find the eggs I hid while Marshall bandages me Rocky: Okay! Cmon pups! (They head out to find the eggs) Alexandra: I found a blue one! Randal: I got a green and blue striped one! Rex: I found a purple one Rocky: Great job pups! They spend the next hour finding the rest of the Easter eggs before heading back to their parents. Rex: wow Randal you found a lot Randal: Yeah! This was fun! Alexandra: Hi dad is that another costume? (he is in a full body cast) Rocky: Chase, we're back! Oh.... Randal: you're a mummy now! The pups run to their dad showing them the eggs they got Wolf chase: aww that's cute im glad you guys had fun Randal: We sure did! Wolf chase: dont you think you exaggerated with the full body cast Marshall? Marshall: Better safe than sorry Wolf chase: when im out of this your so dead Marshall: Hey look at the time! I gotta go! (Runs to the Lookout) Wolf chase: Marshall!!!! With that, the pups dug into their Easter treats and played with Uncle Rocky and their father for the rest of the day. That night, both Chase and Rocky slept over. Alexandra and Rex curled up against Chase and Randal curled up against Rocky dreaming of next Easter. The End Have a Happy Easter everypup !! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Specials Category:Collaboration Category:Chaseisonthecase/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Howling/Vamp Pains